Mangekyō Sharingan
The , noted to be the ,Third Databook, pages 274-275 is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha.Naruto chapter 224, pages 7-8 It was also awakened by Kakashi Hatake — a non-Uchiha.Naruto chapter 605, page 4 Overview The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process.Naruto chapter 386, page 13 To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. It is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dōjutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels; one variation is a rare form known as the , which seems to grant the user fluidity in their movements when fighting.Naruto chapter 657, page 8 The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user enhanced power of the Sharingan's generic abilities and each eye can also awaken different powerful techniques. Some wielders awaken the same technique in both of their eyes, such as Obito and Shisui Uchiha. Also, a Mangekyō Sharingan can transfer any of its techniques into another eye and set them to activate at certain times with pre-programmed actions, even after the user's death. The Mangekyō Sharingan drains a considerable amount of chakra and strains both the user's eyes and body, a drawback which affects a non-Uchiha even more so. Use of the dōjutsu gradually deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness; a harsh fate for those that have grown accustomed to the power and visual acuity it affords.Naruto chapter 385, page 15 Only by transplanting the eyes of another Uchiha can the user regain their sight and ocular powers. By transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties to the recipient — ideally a sibling — an can be created.Naruto chapter 386, pages 7-9 This process takes several days for a complete recovery,Naruto chapter 488, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 515, page 5 and not only permanently restores the recipient's eyesight, but also bolsters their own ocular power with that of the donor's, signified by the intertwined appearance of their Mangekyō Sharingan's tomoe seals. Due to the compatibility issues and the Mangekyō Sharingan's rarity, not everyone can gain these benefits by transplanting the eyes of just any Uchiha, which has been the cause of many fruitless sacrifices throughout the Uchiha clan's history. Thus far, only Madara and Sasuke are known to have been successful in this endeavour. Madara and Sasuke were able to evolve their Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan into the Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 560, page 16 Madara did so after implanting the DNA of Hashirama Senju into himself, though the dōjutsu only awakened years after the implant. Sasuke awakened his once Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki gave the young Uchiha his dōjutsu powers and half of his chakra.Naruto chapter 606, page 12 Variations Itachi Uchiha Itachi Uchiha gained the Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing his best friend Shisui throw himself off a cliff.Naruto chapter 550, page 11 With the Mangekyō Sharingan, Itachi was able to use at least three powerful techniques. With his "left Mangekyō" he could use Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu that allowed him to distort the victim's perception of time, torturing their psyche for what seemed like days in a matter of seconds. With his "right Mangekyō" he could use Amaterasu, a ninjutsu which creates virtually-inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point that continue to burn until the target is reduced to ash. The last of these known techniques was Susanoo, which allowed Itachi to summon a massive ethereal warrior. This entity fights on behalf of Itachi and shields him from most attacks. According to Zetsu, when it is combined with the Yata Mirror and Sword of Totsuka it essentially made Itachi invincible. Itachi's Susanoo has three forms which it goes through: an incomplete skeletal form, a complete warrior-like form and a final form that resembles a yamabushi. Use of the Mangekyō Sharingan put a great strain on Itachi's body and would quickly deplete his chakra reserves to the point that after using it three times in a day, he deactivated his eyes to their normal state.Naruto chapter 148, page 7 A clone containing 30% of his chakra couldn't use it once. By the time he battled Sasuke, his sight had been reduced to a large blur, yet having resolved himself to dying at the hands of his brother, he pushed past this limitation and used his Mangekyō Sharingan more than three times as well as other techniques. After being reincarnated by the Impure World Reincarnation technique, Itachi was able to use the Mangekyō Sharingan for extended periods of time without complaints of physical ailments, or deteriorating vision. Some time after his death, Sasuke took Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan as his own, granting the former an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake, while wielding the left Sharingan of Obito, awaked its Mangekyō form after the trauma of killing Rin Nohara with his own hands. Despite its awakening, Kakashi only began to use the Mangekyō during Part II of the series, making it unknown if he knew he possessed it beforehand. Regardless, with this dōjutsu Kakashi can use a space–time ninjutsu known as Kamui to create a barrier and transport a target either to or from the other dimension. The barrier requires considerable effort to aim with precision, leaving Kakashi's chakra significantly drained; especially considering that Kakashi is a non-Uchiha. Initially, he could only handle two uses in a single day, left crippled for over a week from a third use,Naruto chapter 278, pages 6-7 and had poor control at aiming it.Naruto chapter 276, page 10 However, later he could control the size of it to only affect the target he chooses, and use precise aim to warp speeding targets.Naruto chapter 424, pages 16-17 He can also use it twice in quick succession, without showing immediate chakra drain and fatigue.Naruto chapter 484, page 6 By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi became able to use it several more times in a single day, even with multiple other chakra-taxing techniques, and recover from an over-usage much quicker. His skill grew to the point that he can use this technique on himself.Naruto chapter 608, pages 3-7 Madara Uchiha later takes this eye from Kakashi in order to use it to warp into the other dimension to retrieve his remaining Rinnegan from Obito.Naruto chapter 674, pages 15-17 Later after Obito died, regaining both his true eyes beforehand, he transfers the powers of both Sharingan to Kakashi. This restored Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan but in both his own eyes, giving Kakashi both variations of Kamui, including its personal "intangibility", and the full strength of the eye set. This event also awakened Susanoo, able to quickly manifest a "stabilised" final form.Naruto, chapter 688, page 17 Kakashi also becomes able to use Kamui in unison with his other techniques, including producing Kamui Shuriken from Susanoo that warp whatever they strike and increase his Lightning Cutter's penetrative force. Obito Uchiha After witnessing Rin Nohara dying at Kakashi's hands, Obito Uchiha awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in his right eye simultaneously with Kakashi, who wielded Obito's left eye. While manifesting in separate wielders, both eyes obtain the same Mangekyō designs as they are a matching set. Obito's Mangekyō Sharingan also allows him to use Kamui, able to teleport targets to its personal dimension and afterwards can teleport the target back to the normal dimension. This short-range ability however first requires Obito to make physical contact in the normal dimension with a target besides himself. In addition, Obito's right eye gives him a form of "intangibility", brought about by him teleporting portions of his body for short periods of time, no more than five minutes at a time, to the other dimension in order to avoid damage or pass through obstacles. This also provides Obito immunity from Kamui being used directly against him by another user since they both access the same dimensional space, though attacks being warped to the other dimension can bypass Obito's intangibility.Naruto chapter 599, page 8 He can also combine the spatial distortion of the Kamui with his Fire Release techniques to create a massive vortex of flames. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, while Black Zetsu took complete control of Obito's body, Madara implanted Obito's original left eye given to Kakashi back into Obito. After Black Zetsu separated from Obito, the Uchiha retained both his eyes. The said eye possesses a long-range variation of Kamui, able to teleport targets within its line of sight. With both eyes working on the same target, the process works twice as fast. Also with Kamui, Obito is able to access other dimensions besides its own by synchronising with other space-time techniques. However, doing so requires much more chakra. During the battle with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, when Kaguya fatally struck Obito and turned him to ash, his eyes crumbled along with him. After dying, however, not wanting his friend to die, Obito's spirit appears within Kakashi's subconscious, transferring to Kakashi his chakra and Sharingan powers. This grants Kakashi the power to manifest both of Obito's Sharingan in the jōnin's own eyes, which also allowed him to awaken Susanoo. Madara Uchiha Madara Uchiha, along with his younger brother Izuna, were the first Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan.Naruto chapter 386, page 6 He eventually began to go blind from overusing it, and only by taking his younger brother's eyes did he regain his sight.Naruto chapter 386, pages 7-8''Naruto'' chapter 624, page 13 This also gave him an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan which granted him even greater power and no further fear of damage to his health or sight.Naruto chapter 386, page 9 His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan looks like his original one, overlapping that of Izuna's. Madara became one of the few to awaken Susanoo. Madara has multiple forms of Susanoo ranging from individual segments, a full-bodied form, and a "final" form that is gigantic and equal in power to that of a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 589, page 16''Naruto'' chapter 589, page 7 He could also use his Susanoo to shape it around tailed beasts to strengthen and protect it from Hashirama Senju's control.Naruto chapter 621, pages 5-7, 8, 9, 12, 13, 15''Naruto'' chapter 626, pages 6-7 At some point after manifesting his Rinnegan in both eyes, Madara secretly transplanted his own eyes into Nagato. After being resurrected during the Fourth Shinobi World War, a White Zetsu returned to Madara his right eye from Nagato's corpse. To regain his left eye, Madara stole Kakashi's Sharingan as a temporary replacement. Inheriting the power of Kamui from it, Madara is able to teleport targets to and from the other dimension.Naruto chapter 674, page 17 Soon afterwards, Madara regained his true matching set of eyes. Izuna Uchiha Alongside his brother, Izuna Uchiha and Madara were the first two people in the clan to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara later took Izuna's eyes to regain his deteriorating vision. There are somewhat conflicting accounts of how Madara acquired the eyes; some note that Izuna willingly gave up his eyes for the Uchiha clan's sake,Naruto chapter 399, pages 3-4''Naruto'' chapter 624, page 13 while others believe Madara selfishly took them by force. Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after learning the truth about his brother Itachi's selfless sacrifice; he was filled with grief from his brother's death and the role he played in it. The appearance of Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan is somewhat unique among those revealed thus far, which generally possess patterns centrifugally aligned along their pupils. His own spreads and converges along the edges of the irides, resulting in three intersecting ellipses that resemble an atom model. With his "left eye" he can cast Amaterasu. It has been implied that his skill with these black flames surpasses Itachi's, as he is able to use Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi with his "right eye" to extinguish, or apply Shape Transformation to them at will. He has also shown a preference for his right eye when casting genjutsu, some powerful enough to break a target's will, and paralyse them.Naruto chapter 408, page 4 Danzō Shimura stated that Sasuke's genjutsu is incapable of altering the victim's perception of time, and thus is vastly inferior to Itachi's Tsukuyomi.Naruto chapter 478, page 3 After awakening the powers of both eyes, Sasuke became one of the rare few capable of invoking Susanoo. Sasuke's Susanoo develops in stages during various battles; he first starts using an incomplete version against the Fourth Raikage, develops a version capable of firing arrows while fighting with Danzō, and later forms a version similar to Itachi's during his battle with Kakashi. Due to his high chakra reserves, Sasuke is able to use the Mangekyō Sharingan techniques more frequently than his brother. Sasuke can maintain Susanoo for extended periods of time, on top of using Amaterasu and Kagutsuchi several times a day along with other chakra-consuming techniques like the Chidori. Like with all other wielders, Sasuke's use of the Mangekyō Sharingan puts a great strain on Sasuke's body and eyes. Initially, Sasuke refused to transplant Itachi's eyes to restore his vision, claiming that his views were different from Itachi's. However, after meeting Naruto again and being shocked at his determination to save Sasuke from his darkness, Sasuke decided to take Itachi's eyes so that he could kill Naruto with his full strength. His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan incorporates a straightened, reversed version of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan design into the centre of his own. With his new eyes, the final form of his Susanoo takes on more ghastly features. According to Madara, the "straight tomoe" of the Mangekyō that he shares with Sasuke possesses superior movement reading capabilities, which led Madara to rule the eyes as fitting substitutes until his own eyes were returned to him. Shisui Uchiha Shisui Uchiha awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan at some point through unknown means. It granted him the ability to cast powerful genjutsu techniques, the most powerful of his genjutsu arsenal being Kotoamatsukami.Naruto chapter 550, page 9 This technique allowed him to manipulate an opponent's thoughts completely without them having the slightest idea that they were being controlled. Furthermore, this technique can be used without eye contact or even the need to uncover the eye if concealed.Naruto chapter 550, page 10 The only drawback of using that technique was the fact that it would render his Mangekyō unusable for quite some time.Naruto chapter 550, page 12 In the anime, Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan also had the ability to manifest Susanoo. He could produce its complete form.Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution OVA Shisui's eyes had such highly coveted genjutsu prowess that his right eye was stolen by Danzō Shimura while he was still alive,Naruto chapter 590, page 6 and in the anime attempted to steal the left eye as well. Shisui entrusted his left eye to Itachi Uchiha and told him to protect the village and the clan's name; Shisui then made it appear as though he had crushed his own eyes in order to prevent a feud over them and erased his existence, though it was thought that he was drowned by Itachi in the Naka River.Naruto chapter 552, page 11 Unlike other known individual Mangekyo Sharingan techniques, Shisui's left and right eye seem to have the exact abilities while other Mangekyo Sharingan pairs have abilities differing from minor details to being in a completely different classification. Danzō Shimura As tension between the Uchiha and Konohagakure grew, determined to protect the village in his own way, Danzō realised that potential usage of Shisui's eyes and managed to steal his right eye. Upon implanting it into himself, Danzō obtained access to Shisui's Kotoamatsukami, using it whenever the situation seemed necessary to manipulate people to suit his interest. Danzō also retained Shisui's ability to induce Sharingan-based genjutsu without eye-contact or exposing the eye. As the transplanted eye caused much more strain to the chakra reserves of a non-Uchiha like Danzō, the elderly ninja infused some of Hashirama Senju's DNA into himself, drastically reducing the timespan between each usage of this technique. After the Five Kage Summit, as Danzō neared death from his battle against Sasuke, not wanting the enemy to wield Shisui's power, Danzō crushed the eye before dying.Naruto chapter 482, page 13 Itachi's Crow After Shisui entrusted his left eye to his best friend, Itachi implanted it into a crow.Naruto chapter 403, pages 2-8 Unlike other Sharingan-wielders, this crow appeared unable to personally control its power, instead having Itachi program the Sharingan to activate in certain situations and unleash a pre-set command with Kotoamatsukami. Itachi anticipated Sasuke's potential desire to destroy Konohagakure should he learn the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. Not wanting his younger brother to walk down such a dark path, Itachi programmed Shisui's eye to react Itachi's with the command to protect the village, knowing also that Sasuke would eventually transplant Itachi's eyes to escape the blinding side-effect from over-using his own Mangekyō Sharingan, storing the crow inside Naruto for his inevitable encounter with Sasuke. After this plan failed, having a change of heart for Sasuke's best interest and not wanting the enemy to obtain Shisui's eye, Itachi incinerated the crow and dōjutsu. Indra Born with his father, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's, strong chakra and spiritual energy, Indra had his own dōjutsu, a diluted version of his father's which became known as the Sharingan. In addition to being the first to have this particular eye, he was also the first one to awaken the Mangekyō form of it and likewise to wield the devastating power of Susanoo. Much like a small handful of his future descendants, Indra was able to form a large and complete body of the ethereal protector that he could hover inside; protected from most dangers. Black Zetsu In the Fourth Shinobi World War, Madara, who had previously stolen Kakashi's Sharingan, implanted Obito's left eye into its original owner, who Black Zetsu merged with and had complete control over. With the power of both eyes and their respective variations of Kamui, Black Zetsu is able to teleport targets to and from the other dimension.Naruto chapter 676, page 1 After separating from Obito, Black Zetsu left the eyes with Obito. Forms Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi.svg|Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi.svg|Obito's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara.svg|Madara's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Izuna.svg|Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke.svg|Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui.svg|Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Indra.svg|Indra's Mangekyō Sharingan. Anime-only Mangekyō Sharingan Forms Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Naka.svg|Naka's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Baru.svg|Baru's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Rai.svg|Rai's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Naori.svg|Naori's Mangekyō Sharingan. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Forms Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara (Eternal).svg|Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke (Eternal).svg|Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Trivia * Originally in the series, Itachi Uchiha was shown using techniques exclusive to the Mangekyō Sharingan without having it active. This is because Kishimoto had not revealed the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan yet. A true form of the Mangekyō Sharingan was first seen, from Itachi, while Sasuke remembered the events leading to the Uchiha Clan Massacre as he fought with Naruto Uzumaki at the Valley of the End. * In the anime, in the fight against A, the internal intersection lines of Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan are replaced by a circle.Naruto: Shippūden episode 203 * In the anime, when Kakashi used his Mangekyō Sharingan to warp away Sasuke's Susanoo's arrows, the black and red colours became inverted.Naruto: Shippūden episode 214 * The manners in which an individual gains the Mangekyō Sharingan are almost parallel to how an Uchiha awakens their regular Sharingan for the first time, since both need intense emotions to awaken them. * For uncertain reasons, Obito Uchiha had shown no signs of deteriorating eyesight, despite his very regular use of Kamui. * According to Madara, only he and Sasuke have the "Straight Tomoe" variant of the Mangekyō Sharingan. So far, only they have shown the ability to apply Shape Transformation to their Susanoo. Naruto chapter 621, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 652, pages 1-2 The two are both Indra's reincarnations, the only ones who awakened the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan as well. References Jutsu classification::Dōjutsu de:Mangekyou Sharingan ka:მანგეკიო შარინგანი ru:Мангекё Шаринган